


Set My Heart On Fire

by blumen



Series: Yoi Pride Week 2018 [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Embarrassment, Fire, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Magic, One Shot, POV Third Person, art gallery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blumen/pseuds/blumen
Summary: “It's my allergies. It'll go away I swear,” Viktor promised, although the desperation in his tone wasn't particularly comforting.“Your allergies...during winter...make you turn blue?”“My powers change whenever I sneeze,” Viktor explained, almost bored of it at this point. “I should go back to normal soon.” So many of his magical peers got such cool powers. Super strength, invisibility, mind reading, and more importantly, these were permanent. Viktor had an embarrassing quirk whereby the result of his new power was simply a lottery of what would come next. At least he hadn't turned into an ant this time...





	Set My Heart On Fire

Viktor had been criticised before for being over dramatic but he swore this time he was justified, because really, anyone would swoon if they had seen him. Unsuspecting of the cupid's arrow that was to be shot through his art, Viktor had entered the art exhibition. He had planned to fawn at some nice pieces, drink some wine, and possibly buy some junk food afterwards to reach equilibrium. Nowhere had he planned to meet what had to be the love of his life, because surely coming across someone that beautiful had to be a sign.

The man was slightly above average height with medium-length brown hair that looked so soft it resembled cat fur. Atop his head was a simple black beanie with cat ears that were so cute Viktor almost choked on his saliva. His clothing was simple, basic black shirt and jeans, but well-fitted to his round figure. Currently, he was gazing at an abstract piece, his posture slumped but his wide-eyed wonder alluring nonetheless. His skin looked soft, Viktor thought with a wistful sigh. The blemishes and unevenness in tone did nothing to placate Viktor's thoughts that he belonged in a face-wash advert, because was this man _glowing_ or was Viktor that gone already _?_ It was something in the shyness in which he held himself like he didn't even know how gorgeous he was that meant Viktor _had_ to talk to him lest he spend the rest of eternity alone.

“It's a beautiful piece, isn't it?” Viktor said, joining the man's side. He made sure that the angle he approached caught the lighting in the most flattering way.

The other man's eyes widened, and Viktor noticed they were a deep brown, like dark coffee. Viktor bit his lip to contain what would sound like strangled moose noises.

“A-ah, yes, the colours are s-stunning,” he replied, eyes returning to the artwork, a light blush dusting his chubby cheeks. Surely, he couldn't get any cuter?

“I agree,” Viktor concurred, and shot his winning smile. The man's blush flared and Viktor swallowed an unbecoming squeal. “I'm Viktor,” he greeted and held out his hand.

“Uh-Yuuri,” he responded, touch delicate but firm. When he let go Viktor fought the urge to retake his hand and trace the ridges of his knuckles.

“Come here often?” Viktor asked and then immediately fought the urge to throw himself out of a window. _Do you come here often, what was I thinking?_ Viktor screamed internally. _I am far more charming than that cliché!_

Yuuri, bless him, either didn't notice or decided not to comment.

“Um, well...this isn't really my scene. I'm not massively into art but my friend's the, uh, artist and I wanted to support him, so” Yuuri made a movement that was a mix between a shrug and a sweeping motion.

“Interesting,” Viktor replied. “I've been following his work for quite a while now.”

“I-I can introduce you...If you want?”

“That would be lovely if you don't mind.”

“N-no, uh, of course I don't.”

“Perfect.”

Somehow, without even having to swish his fringe, they fell into a natural rhythm, walking side by side and making occasional comments about works that caught their eye. Whilst Viktor was far too distracted by the man next to him to truly appreciate the works around him, he couldn't find it within himself to care. The art gallery was unfortunately small, consisting of only one floor, meaning they returned to the beginning all too quickly.

“What did you think?” Viktor asked as they hovered near the exit.

“It was surprisingly good-not that I expected it to be bad! It's just that Phichit is a bit of a goof-ball so I didn't expect him to make something so...well, serious.”

Viktor made an affirmative sound in reply.

Both were silent for a moment.

“Can I show you something?” Viktor asked, a daring smile tickling the corners of his lips.

Yuuri pondered for a moment before answering “yes.”

“You're going to love this,” he promised, and grasped Yuuri's hand to drag him around the corner where no one would see them.

“Viktor?” Yuuri said but he received no response.

“What is your favourite type of flower?” Viktor asked with Yuuri's hand still in his grasp. He hoped his palms weren't sweaty.

“Um...Tulips?” Yuuri replied, clearly confused but he didn't let go either so Viktor saw it as a positive.

“What colour?”

“...Pink.”

Viktor smiled to his ears and clicked his fingers to produce a full bouquet of pink tulips fully in bloom.

“For you,” Viktor offered, handing them over to Yuuri whose eyebrows shot up so high they disappeared into his hairline.

“What the...how did you even...what the fuck?”

Okay, so Yuuri hadn't been charmed off his feet like Viktor had imagined but Yuuri hadn't ran away yet either which was something.

“Are you a magician or something?”

Typically, Viktor was an expert at hiding his emotions but he couldn't help but pout.

“No! This isn't some trick; I'm the real deal!”

“Wait...so you're,” Yuuri paused, scrunching up his face, answering Viktor's earlier question with a yes, he could get cuter, “Magic?”

“Well, that's one way to put it.”

Yuuri was silent for a moment.

“Well, you're the first wizard I've ever met, Viktor. I guess I should feel privileged. Wait, why are you laughing?”

“I'm sorry,” Viktor wheezed. “It's just that when you said wizard I was picturing myself as being 300 years old with a long beard and I couldn't.”

“I guess that is quite a funny image,” and Yuuri smiled directly at him, inducing fatal damage and yep, he checked his pulse, Viktor was now dead.

As he was about to invite Yuuri to drinks, he felt a tingling around his nostrils. _No no no no no nonono-_

“Viktor, are you okay?”

“Yeah, sorry, just about to sneeze.”

With an explosion that could wake someone from a coma, Viktor sneezed like a Dad, and with it, turned blue. _Great. This doesn't compliment the tone of my hair at all!_

“Oh my god!”

“Don't-”

“You're blue!”

“Yes, that does appear to be true.”

“What? I'm-how?”

Yuuri's reaction to the flowers was mostly confusion but now his expression could only be described as _what the fuck?!?!?!?!_ dramatic punctuation included.

“It's my allergies. It'll go away I swear,” Viktor promised, although the desperation in his tone wasn't particularly comforting.

“Your allergies...during winter...make you turn blue?”

“My powers change whenever I sneeze,” Viktor explained, almost bored of it at this point. “I should go back to normal soon.” So many of his magical peers got such cool powers. Super strength, invisibility, mind reading, and more importantly, these were permanent. Viktor had an embarrassing quirk whereby the result of his new power was simply a lottery of what would come next. At least he hadn't turned into an ant this time...

“I don't really know how to help. How do you induce a sneeze?” Yuuri quaked, pitch rising.

“Wait, I feel one coming on,” Viktor said, the horridly uncomfortable feeling returning as he waited to sneeze. Finally, it came, and Viktor's skin returned to its normal colour.

“What a relief,” Viktor commented and added an uncomfortable giggle. He was never going to get Yuuri's number at this rate. “Let's see what we have this time,” he said, clicking his fingers once more. The art gallery promptly burst into flames.

“Shit,” Viktor hissed and quickly took Yuuri's hand as they ran to the exit. Yakov was going to _kill_ him. If the flames didn't get there first.

“What did you do?” Yuuri yelled above the commotion of rushing civilians.

“I didn't mean to!” Viktor weakly defended, heart pounding within the confines of his ribcage.

Thankfully, they quickly reached the entrance. The fresh air was a relief to the acrid smoke inside. Distantly, a baby was screaming. An official looking man in a suit, who Viktor recognised as a leader of the Institute, shot him a glare so sharp it cut before entering the building. No one stopped him; in fact, the employees of the exhibition didn't even notice him. Viktor had escaped the fire but he was _dead._

By some miracle, no one was hurt.

“So,” Viktor panted, turning to look at Yuuri. Horrified would be one way to describe his face. “I don't suppose you'd be up to getting some drinks after this?”

Yuuri stared at him, mouth agape, before bursting into laughter. He was still holding his bouquet.

“Am I crazy for saying yes?” Yuuri chuckled at himself. “I suppose I need a drink after all of this.”

Viktor's mouth burst into a smile. He'd probably get yelled at and fined by the Institute (...again) but it'd be worth it. After all, he might even be able to get a second date out of this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to point out any typos and comment if you want to!!!


End file.
